Let go, but don't forget
by tempest-holt-1997
Summary: Not good at summarys. Basically, Blossom dates Princess, Princess cheats, Blossom tells her to leave, she gets hit by a car and dies, and Brick finds her hurting herself. Rated T for now. May change later.


_**So this is my first fanfiction. I don't know if it's any good, so please read and review. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Professor, or Princess. So far I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Bubbles: Are you done yet? I wanna read the story.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm done. Have fun!**

The park was a beautiful place at sunset. _To bad no one was here to see it with me, _I thought, sighing as it grew darker and the pretty lights disappeared. The wind picked up, whipping my long red hair about my face. It was a sharp wind, the kind that cut into you'r face and made your cheeks red.

It had been only yesterday that I sat in this tree with Princess, telling her to just go away and leave me alone for good. She was the only one that ever saw my weekness. After she left, I got a text from Bubbles, saying Princess had been run over by a car on her way home from the park. She never even made it to the hospital.

No one understands why I took this so harsh. No one could ever understand. Two years ago, my sisters and I thought Princess was the worst villian in the world. All that had changed in two seconds for me. When she looked at me through those long lashes, tears streaming down her face, I knew she wasn't as horrible as we had pinned her to be. We became the best of friends, doing everything together. Bubbles and Buttercup stopped talking to me, Brick, Butcher, and Bommer wouldn't even look at me. But I didn't care. I finally had a friend that wasn't created to either be my sister or my enemy.

The next year, I had started to feel something new towards Princess. I started to notice things I had never noticed before, like how her eyes shined all the time. She had the most beautiful eyes in the world. When I told her this, she helped me figure out what it meant, and needless to say, we started dating. We went on dates, sat together in public, held hands, everything a normal couple would do. But she cheated on me, with some guy from another school. She thought I'd never figure out. She was never the brightest. She brought the guy over to _my_ party, completely wasted, and kissed him, infront of me. Obviously, I ended it right then and there, telling her I would not be played like that.

But she kept coming at me. She tried insulting me, calling me names, then being sweet. I didn't give in, no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't let her see how much I wanted to just hold her and tell her it would be ok, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Bubbles came around, and tried to understand. She held me as I cried, and made me laugh. She became the sister she used to be, and apologized for the way she treated me. I was glad to have her back, but Buttercup was a different story. All she'd ever say was, 'serves you right, faggot'. It didn't bother me. I had gotten used to it.

Tomorrow's her funeral. I grip the tree as a tear rolls down my face. I've held my tears in all day, hiding from the people that have surrounded me. No one can see how much this hurt me. By the time I find my razor, the tears are coming full force. The moon shines down on me, almost in anticipation. Nobody would expect _me_, the leader of the powerpuff girls, to inflicting self harm. But it is what it is. I never planned on hurting myself. I just did. I never planned on falling in love. I just did. Life happens. But no matter how hard I try to forget, I just can't. So I do this. It symbolizes the past rushing out of me in a river, showing all the pain and suffering I've gone through.

"Blossom?" came a voice I sort of recognized as Brick. He can't see me like this. He'd tell Professor. "Blossom, I know you're up there."

"Go away," I was meekly. He doesn't listen, though. The stupid idiot clibs up and jois me on the branch. I quickly try to hide the gash in my arm from the razor, but he sees it anyway.

"Tell me you did that by accident climbing up the tree," he pleads. I just look away, hiding my face. "Blossom, you can't do this! You can't just hurt yourself. Why would you do this?"

"It hurts, ok! It hurts to pretend that I'm okay. It hurts, because I pushed her away. I told her to leave. She tried to apologize, and I just told her to leave me alone! How would you feel? The only person you ever love dies because you sent her away. If I had talked to her for two more seconds, or let her finish her apology, she would still be here! She wouldn't be gone! It's all my fault, and I have to pay. Don't try and talk me out of it! I love her, and she's gone! I-" And with that the tears fall more freely.

"Shhh.. It's ok. Come here," he says, wrapping is arms around me, holding me in a hug. "I'll help you get through this, ok? I'll help."

"I feel like I'm dying inside, and I don't know what to do."

"Let go. You didn't kill her. If she were here, she'd tell you to let go. Don't forget, just move on, and remember the great times."

"I can't."

"You can. You, Blossom Utoniom, are the strongest girl I know. You can do this."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course," he whispers, looking up at the stars. We settle into a comfortable silence, gazing up at the sky. It hadn't hit me before, probably because I was so worked up, but I was tired. It was really hard to keep my eyes open, so I noded off on his shoulder.


End file.
